How Could You?
by LyddieK
Summary: Francis goes out with his two best friends and learns that he might not be Alfred's papa. FACE Family. Rated for language
1. What Have I Done?

**Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya**

* * *

><p>"Daddy, why isn't Papa home yet?" Arthur Kirkland looked down at his youngest son. The blond boy was already in his pajamas and was clutching his stuffed polar bear doll worriedly. Arthur smiled reassuringly at the little boy.<p>

"I'm not sure when your papa will be home. He's with Uncle Gilbert and Uncle Antonio tonight. H e may not come home in time to tuck you in tonight but I'm sure that he'll make you some nice pancakes for breakfast in the morning if you're a good little boy and go to bed on time."

Matthew's lip quivered. He want his papa to tuck him in. He loved Arthur, but Mathew liked his papa's stories better than the ones that the Englishman was fond of telling.

"MATTIE! Mattiemattiemattiemattie!" Matthew's older brother, Alfred ran in wearing a mask and a spangled blue cape. " Come play superheroes with me Mattie! You can be my sidekick, Maple Boy! And I'm the HERO, Justice Man!" Alfred ran around Matthew and Arthur, yelling about the amazing adventures of Justice Man and Maple Boy. Arthur sighed and smiled wearily.

"Alright now Alfred calm down. Bedtime is in fifteen minutes, so please don't make a mess."

"OK! C'mon Mattie! I wanna play superheroes and ya got be my sidekick, ya gotta!" Alfred begged as his father winced at his eldest son's battering of the English language. But he smiled again a few minutes later when he heard his sons giggling. He sighed when he noticed the clock, hating to ruin his boys fun.

* * *

><p>It was sometime around two am when Francis finally stumbled home. Arthur had stayed up and was just considering going to bed without his husband when he heard the door open and slam shut. Arthur frowned. Even drunk Francis usually was very quiet when he knew the boys would be in bed. And now he was making quite a racket.<p>

He stepped out into the hall. "Francis, what are you doing? You'll wake th- "

"HOW COULD YOU? Angleterre, how could you?" Francis screamed. He was even more drunk than he usually got when with Gilbert and Antonio, but that wasn't what worried Arthur. No, what worried Arthur was the fact that Francis was sobbing.

"Francis, please. The boys are asleep. Please just calm down and explain what I did that's so unbelievable." Arthur frowned, trying to remember what it was that he had done.

"Is it that forgettable? No wonder I haven't heard about it before. And with one of my best friends! Mon meilleur ami! Je te deteste!" Francis burst out in a fresh wave of tears.

"What? Francis, you know I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about. Come along to bed, it'll be fine in the morning-"

"Non il ne sera pas bein! Tu m'as trahie! Avec mon meilleur ami!" Francis had completely lost it now and was babbling in rapid French. Arthur scrambled to understand what exactly Francis had said.

"Francis, please." Arthur went pale. No. Nononononononono. Not that. It couldn't be… He couldn't have found out about…

"Francis let me explain. Y-you don't understand. I was angry and drunk and I wasn't thinking."

"That's always your excuse! You could have stopped though! BUT YOU DIDN'T!"

"Francis please keep your voice down! Think of Alfred and Matthew! Do you want them to hear this?"

"I am thinking about them." Hissed the Frenchman. "Especially about Alfred. It was about nine monthes before he was born when you cheated on me, non? So I have to wonder, is Alfred my son or is he Antonio's?"

"Fran-"

"ANSWER ME!"

Arthur flinched. He looked into Francis's eyes, begging him to just forget this and come to bed. Francis looked away. "Francis please. Please, I'm so sorry. I-I can't – I don't know."

Francis turned and walked out of the room. Arthur followed him to the door of the boys bedroom. "What are you doing? The boys don't need to know about this. Francis!"

"Mathieu est mon fils, n'est pas?"

"Erm- yes. I still don't understand."

"I will not stay with you, you cheating bastard. So I will take mon fils et I will leave." Saying this, Francis swung open the door and entered the room. Arthur stood frozen in the doorway as Francis silently padded to Matthew's bed, gently lifting the boy out of bed.

"Mmm, Papa?" Matthew mumbled sleepily. Arthur unfroze and leapt forward.

"Francis! I can't let you do this! Matthew is not just your son! You can't take him away from me!" Arthur's cries had awoken Alfred. "Daddy? What's goin' on? When did Papa get back?" Alfred asked.

"You still have Alfred, non? But Mathieu is my son, that I know for sure. So now we bid you adieu." Francis snarled.

"Huh? Papa where are we going? Why isn't Daddy coming too?" Matthew asked, confused as to why his parents were fighting and why he and his papa were going on a trip so late at night.

"You're not going anywhere Matthew! Francis stop this instant! Put Matthew back in bed, and let's talk about this."

"Non." Was the simple reply.

"Daddy? Is Mattie leaving? Daddy! Don't let Mattie leave!" Alfred was panicking, afraid that his little brother and best friend was going to leave him and never come back. He jumped out of bed and clung to Francis's leg, attempting to keep the man from walking out with his little brother. Francis tensed up at Alfred's touch. He looked down at the determined little boy, torn between anger and compassion. He did love the little boy even though he was furious at his husband and was unsure whether the boy was even his. But his anger won out and he shook Alfred off.

"Francis please! I'm begging you, don't do this!" Arthur gasped, tears flowing down his face. He and Alfred followed Francis and Matthew to the front hall, begging and fighting the Frenchman's resolve to no avail. Francis walked to the door and paused. "Au revoir" he said simply, and walked out the door.

Matthew struggled in his papa's grip, not wanting to leave his daddy and big brother in such obvious distress. In his struggle, he didn't even notice that he had lost his polar bear.

"DADDY!" He screamed, reaching back over Francis's shoulder. Arthur fell to his knees sobbing, knowing that there was nothing he could do. Alfred ran past Arthur only to be snatched back by the Englishman. "There's nothing we can do." He whispered "Nothing."

* * *

><p>O.O<br>I left off on such a sad note! Yeah, so this was actually the first fanfic I even wrote, but I never really got around to posting it. I got the idea while watching a History channel special about the first Europeans in America. It mentioned that the English and Spanish were the first to settle and fight over America, the French coming in a bit later. So the first thing that popped into my head was "OMG! Arthur cheated on Francis with Antonio!"  
>Oh and I changed up the boys ages a bit. So instead of them being twins Alfred's about 6 and Mattie's about 4 or 5.<p>

**Translations:**  
>Mon meilleur ami!- My best friend!<br>Je te deteste!- I hate you!  
>Non il ne sera pas bein!- No it will not be fine!<br>Tu m'as trahie!- You betrayed me!  
>Avec mon meilleur ami!- With my best friend!<br>Mathieu est mon fils, n'est pas?- Matthew is my son, isn't he?  
>Please correct me if any of my French is off. I've only taken 5 years of it.<p> 


	2. Russia is a Zombie!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. Unfortunately.**

* * *

><p>It had been three days since Francis had walked out with Matthew. Since then Arthur had missed two and a half days of work and not even gone out of the house since that he had gotten back from that failed half day of work. Alfred wandered around the house like a ghost, silent and miserable. He hadn't once complained about Arthur's cooking, neither of them really ate anything. Though it hurt Arthur that both his lover and his youngest son had left him, Alfred seemed to be the most affected. He was listless, and was often in his room not playing but moping.<p>

But he didn't stay that way. Alfred got angry. How dare that imposter (because the evil man who kidnapped his Mattie couldn't possibly be his papa) take away Mattie. _His_ Mattie. And while flipping uninterestedly through one of his comic books, he came up with a plan.

* * *

><p>Matthew went to answer the door. Whoever it was on the other side of the door was banging impatiently. Just like… Alfred?<p>

"C'mon Mattie we gotta hurry!" Alfred cried, pulling Matthew out the door. Matthew stood in shock blinking at his brother. How had Alfred gotten here? What was he doing here? And why was he in his Justice Man costume?

"Alfred, what are you doing here? Is Daddy with you?" Matthew asked dumbfounded.

"I'm rescuing you, Mattie. Now come on before Papa's evil twin gets back and kidnaps both of us." Alfred explained.

"Papa has an evil twin?" Matthew asked, still utterly confused.

"Of course he does. Papa wouldn't steal you like that imposter did a few days ago. So It musta been his evil twin. See, it all makes perfect sense. Evil Papa Twin was jealous of Real Papa so he kidnapped you to ruin our lives like all villains do. Plus he wanted to thwart me, Justice Man. And what better way to thwart Justice Man than to take away his faithful sidekick Maple Boy?" Alfred explained. He held out Matthew's red mask and stuffed polar bear. Matthew grabbed the bear hugging it tightly to his chest. Then he smiled for the first time since his papa had explained that he couldn't go back to his daddy and pulled on his mask.

"Let's go!"he cried and the boys ran off down the street.

* * *

><p>"Alfred, lunch time. Alfred you can't stay in your room all day. Alfred. Alfred? ALFRED!" Arthur screamed his son's name over and over, trying to find the boy. Where could he have-<p>

"FRANCIS!"

* * *

><p>"Mathieu! I'm home. I bought what we need to make crepes. Mathieu? Mathieu! Ou est toi? MATHIEU!" Francis dropped the groceries in a panic searching frantically for the little boy. Then it hit him.<p>

"ARTHUR!"

* * *

><p>"Alfred, I'm tired. And hungry. How much farther 'til we get home?" Matthew whined, plopping himself down on the curb. Alfred looked back at his little brother. He was tired and hungry too, but he was the hero and heroes never complained. But it was late. And it was starting to get dark. What if the zombies come after him and Mattie? Alfred shuddered at the thought of zombies.<p>

"do you even know where we are Alfred?" Matthew asked, having the sinking suspicion that he and his brother were horribly lost.

"Of course I know where we are! Home is that way" he said pointing.

"That's the way we just came! We're lost!"

"No we're not!"

"Yes we are!"

"Nu-uh"

"we are!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are Not!"

"Are Too!"

"ARE NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"SHUT UP! I'M OLDER, I KNOW HOW TO GET HOME!"

"NO YOU DON'T! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! I WISH I'D NEVER COME WITH YOU!"

Alfred stopped shouting and stared at Matthew, lip trembling. "Fine! Why don't you go back then!"he said, stomping off without Matthew. Matthew stood looking back and forth between Alfred and the opposite direction.

"Alfred! Wait for me!"

* * *

><p>"WHERE IS HE FROG? WHERE IS MY SON!" Arthur yelled at Francis.<p>

"YOU ARE ONE TO TALK! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY SON? WHERE IS MY MATHIEU?" Francis yelled back.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about? You weren't content with taking my baby, you had to take Alfred too!"

"That is ridiculous! You took my Mathieu!"

"I most certainly did n- Oh dear." Arthur blanched. He couldn't believe that Alfred was that idiotic. Wait this was Alfred, Arthur could believe whole-heartedly that his son _was_ that idiotic.

"What is it? Did you remember that you left my son with nothing to eat but your cooking?" Francis asked scathingly.

Arthur ignored the jibe. "Alfred. H-he was asking me where you and Matthew had gone, and if he would still be allowed play with Matthew. I told him that you'd probably be at your flat in town-"

"I was."

"-and that I didn't know if he could play with Matthew anymore."

"I told my Mathieu the same thing, but I hardly see what this has to do with you kidnapping mon fils."

"He's my son too! What if Alfred went out to your flat to play with Matthew. And they decided to go and play by themselves since we weren't going to let them play with us around. God, Francis they're lost, and scared, and hungry-"

"I wouldn't be surprised if Alfred's hungry."

"They're lost! Francis, our babies are lost!" He gasped "Or- What if they've been kidnapped!" Arthur was pacing franticly. Francis frowned. Arthur couldn't act this well. So the boys really had-

"Mon Dieu! We have to find them! Allons-y, lapin!" The Frenchman cried, pulling Arthur towards his apartment.

"Wha- Where are we going!"

"To my apartement. We will trace the boys from there!"

"Shouldn't we call the Fire Brigade? Or the police? Francis!"

* * *

><p>Mattie was dragging his feet. H e was tired, hungry, and on the verge of tears.<p>

"Alfred. I'm tired. I wanna go home." He whined.

"We _are_ going home. We're not far now." Alfred too, had lost his enthusiasm for this particular adventure, especially as it was getting dark.

"No we're not!" Mattie whined, flopping tiredly down on his stomach in the grass.

Alfred sat down beside his brother. He would never admit it, but he too was scared and wanted to cry. "Hey Mattie."

"Yeah Alfred?"

"Hey, you kids aren't lost, da?"

The boys' heads snapped to look at the huge person who had spoken. He had childish purple eyes and grayish white hair. To Alfred he looked like a zombie.

"AAAHHHHHH! IT'S A ZOMBIE!" Alfred screamed. Both boys jumped up, and ran screaming away from the large man.

"Did I say something wrong, da?"

* * *

><p>Yes. Well. Second chapter yay! And Russia is a zombie!<br>OK he's not really a zombie but what the heck. It works!  
>Next and last chapter will be posted soon.<p> 


	3. Let's All Go Home

Mattie sniffled. The boys had made it to a vaguely familiar park. The sun had set nearly an hour ago, the park and bench they sat on dimly lit by a yellowy streetlamp.

"C'mon Mattie, don't be this way. Ya remember this place don't ya?"

"Y-yeah. But we don't know how to get home from here." The little boy cuddled his bear, struggling not to cry. "I jus wanna go home."

A twig snapped nearby causing Alfred to jump and cling tight to his brother, making the younger of the two squeak.

"W-wh-what was th-that?" A shadow moved a little ways away. "Oh no! It's the zombies! They're here ta eat our brains! AAHHH! NO! I'M TOO YOUNG TA DIE! I WANNA GO HOME! DADDY! PAPA!" Mattie joined in with his frantic brother. "PAPA! DADDY! PLEASE COME FIND US! PAPA! DADDY!"

* * *

><p>"I zink it is time we called it a night Angleterre." The Frenchman sighed dejectedly.<p>

"NO! I'm not giving up so soon!" Snapped Arthur.  
>"Mais cher-"<p>

"Shut it!"

"Now zere is no call for-"

"No! Just listen!"

Francis paused and strained his ears. Very faintly he could hear two frantic, screaming voices.

"It's them! It's the boys!" Arthur took off towards the voices, Francis hot on his heels. "ALFRED! MATTHEW!" "MES CHERIES!"

Matthew pulled away from his brother. "H-hey. D-do you hear that?"

Alfred stopped screaming and looked up. A moment later their parents ran into view. Matt jumped down and ran towards Francis and Arthur.

"DADDY! PAPA!" Matt leapt into Arthur's arms, clinging and sobbing. Alfred followed but stopped short of jumping into Francis' arms. "How do I know you're the real Papa and not Papa's Evil Twin? How do I know you aren't the one who stole Mattie from me?"

Francis' heart broke. Did Alfred really see him evil for that? He gazed into those bright blue eyes, so much like his own and pulled Alfred into a tight hug. "Je suis tres desole, mon cher fils."

Alfred squirmed a little before clinging to Francis. "Papa! I- I missed you! Can we go home now? A-and you w-won't leave us again w-will you?"

"Oui, we can go home and I won't leave."

* * *

><p>Arthur sobbed as he clung to his baby. "Oh Matthew. Thank God you two are alright."<p>

Matthew sniffled and cuddled close to Arthur's chest. "I wanna go home with you and Papa and Alfred and Kuma!"

"Don't worry my boy. We'll go home now, darling. All of us."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! It's finally done! I'm sorry it took me so long to upload this chapter! And it's so teary and cute! I hope everyone who's been patient enough to read all this enjoyed it! Please, tell me what you thought of it!<strong>


End file.
